


Jealous, Much?

by lunaticmeap



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Damian, Reader-Insert, Romance, older!Damian, prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticmeap/pseuds/lunaticmeap
Summary: He didn't like that other guy, and she's gonna have a little talk with him. FLUFF!Reader-insert & Older!Damian





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOOOO! I fell out of the Naruto fandom and thanks to around 5 Tv shows and a bunch of geeks I call classmates, I have started to read Batman comics (with the addition of marathoning the Nolan Batman movies just this weekend). I've been reading a bunch of reader insert on tumblr, and thought, 'hey, why not?' so i wrote one - FIRST ONE - and it's crap. Enjoy :))))  
> And excuse me if i look like a goddamn pedophile for writing this but like I did mention this is in the case if Damian is older. Trust me if anyone did try to suggest anything horribly uncannon about this little demon i will be at their throat.  
> OH, and FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM IS AMAZING!

He was fuming - very definitely when she noticed his face becoming quite red and his fists balling so tightly that his nails have gone white and dug into his palm.

“What is the matter with you?” and she was now angry too. Don’t they make a  _ dynamic duo _ ?

“I don’t want you talking to him,” he said, scowling and turning to face her. 

“Why?”

Damian being Damian did not have a particular reason to not hate her friend - “ _ He hates everyone, don’t take it personally,” _ was the first thing that was said to her when she first met him. But strange enough, he stopped trying to hate her after a while, and Bruce thanked  _ heavens  _ that the boy managed to not glare at her every time he sees her. Being friends with Damian Wayne was a  _ feat _ . 

He turned his head upwards, suddenly a little bit lost at words because honestly, he can’t find any particularly legitimate reason for his argument, “I just don’t want you talking to him. He looks shifty.”

“Really, and you’re basing this on what? Your opinion?” she shot him a glare, and he returned it with his own signature ‘tt’. 

“You’re the detective’s son, and you can’t even give me a proper reason to not come near Ben,” she waved her arms in the air, “Whatever and whoever I hang with isn’t up to your judgements,  _ Wayne _ .”

He shuddered slightly at the surname - that one word that was usually so normal for everyone to say it, but when it came from her, it was always cold and sharp, stabbing with all her anger and frustrations. It sent chills down his arms, his shirt collar suddenly felt too containing, and his fingers started to play with the bottom of his shirt..

(he swears this woman will be the death of him - literally.)

“He’s an idiot, for one. He has no manners at the table, he fails classes repeatedly, and furthermore, need I remind you of the time when he nearly gave someone a concussion with his books?”

“Yes, and they’re all accidents.”

“He’s a klutz, he’ll literally trip on you before you can trip him.”

“He’s clumsy, so what? He’s nice, and he has a very witty sense of humour, unlike you who couldn’t take a joke without trying to pull out a knife.”

Damian flinched and his hand instinctively went to his pocket. 

“See?” she smirked and pointed at his hand hovering over the weapon in his pocket. He rolled his eyes and lets it back down to his side. 

“Just… don’t go near him... or talk to him.”

“Are you -”

“You’re not talking to him, that’s final.” 

“You’re not my dad!”

“And maybe you should consider for a moment the fact that I read people really well. And Ben is shifty!”

She huffed in annoyance -  _ he really knows how to push buttons.  _ She was about to come back with a retort until she noticed something that she has seen Damian do: fidget. He was on the balls of his feet. His arms were slightly swinging, and he couldn’t look straight at her when they were talking. Moody, fidgety and unreasonable…  _ that wasn’t new. _

Being friends with Damian was exhausting, but even more so when you try to date him. And she had been doing it for quite some time now, and she had a fair guess of what this meant.

“Wait a minute… are you jealous?”

Damian immediately tensed and he almost stuttered the next words, “Of course not! What ridiculous idea are you making? Why would I be jealous of such a lousy, talentless, clumsy, idiotic -”

“Aww,” she cooed, her right hand over her heart. “You  _ are  _ jealous!” 

“No I am not,” he gritted in annoyance. The boy had not realised at first, but now he seemed to have made the connections between the word  _ ‘jealous’  _ to his actions - and he could even tell that he was acting irrational. But he would never admit it.  _ Ever! _ Which was also why he started to stalk off. 

She laughed teasingly at his scowl, “Damian you are just too cute,” and she gave a hug from behind, hands reaching around to grab his balled fists and winding her fingers through them to release the angry grips. She rested her chin on his shoulder. 

“Don’t be jealous.”

“I’m not,” he sneered, which was replied with her eye roll and a sigh. 

“Fine… I’ll keep a little more distance to the guy, if it makes you happy.”

He turned around to face her, then leaned down to get to her eye level ( _ Where did the time when you used to be taller than him go?) _ , their nose almost touching each others’. And for a person like her who had always been comfortable with physical contact, was  _ not _ when he was so dangerously close to just kissing her right there. She leaned in a bit, only for him to move slightly back, toying and tempting. 

“I’ll be happy if you stop talking to him,” he smiled slyly, his eyes twinkling with mischief. He was so sure that he could get her to bargain - because who could resist kissing Damian Wayne?  _ Definitely not her.  _ But she was cunning, and she was finding her way out of this. 

So she slipped pass him - arms just grazing and walked off smiling -  _ knowing - _ that he would follow. And he did, pulling her arm back as he leaned into her ear from behind.

“Where are you going?” he whispered, voice laced with amusement.

She was a cunning woman, and she never considered herself that before until she had found 101 ways to be friends with an emotionally constipated asshole with the attitude of Jason Todd. She was proud of that - and she will once again prove that she can even outsmart him at his own little game. 

She abruptly turned around and stared right up at him. Her mouth sloped into a smirk, and her eyes reflected the playfulness in his. He pulled himself down to meet her level again, and before he could do anything else, she kissed him  _ (a full on french kiss that had them both panting for air afterwards as they smiled at each other.) _

“I make the rules,  _ Beloved, _ ” she smiled at him.

And with that she turned her back to him again and walked off, not replying to his calling, and mentally patting herself on the back. It was a low tease - to call him by the nickname his mother calls his father, but then she knew the boy smiling behind her back; she agreed to her previous statement: he was just too cute when he’s jealous.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Obviously i dont give OC names because they're just a pain.  
> Believe it or not Damian is the first DC Comics character I liked because I was looking into all the Robins and he is the current Robin, so that happened! (oh yeah and also he's sarcastic and is a total badass and a dick like 'what more do you want?')  
> THANKS FOR READING  
> COMMENT IF YOU PLEASE?


End file.
